iPod Tag Challenge: Somebody's Me
by RayDayyx
Summary: My response to the tag game thingy...'Someone was going to melt her heart...and that somebody was him.' Enjoyy... by ELLIE


**iPod Tag Challenge: Somebody's Me**

By RetroKisses

a.k.a. Ellie x3

**01. Stronger by Britney Spears**

"Shar! Wait up!" Zeke yelled as Sharpay whirled around after making him chase her for the past ten minutes. She stood up straighter and pointed her index finger right into his chest.

"Don't call me that!" She spat into his face before whirling around again and began walking faster towards her car.

Zeke threw his hands up in the air as he got closer to her car. "Fine! But you'll never find another man like me! I'm telling you that - you pathetic little whore!"

Sharpay laughed as she saw him in the rearview mirror. She started the car and drove past him, her tires just centimeters from his shoes as she passed.

Zeke picked up a piece of crumbled paper she had dropped next to him.

**I'm Stronger Now. **

**Loser! **

**- Sharpay**

(ZekexSharpay)

**02. Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney**

He watched her, her chest falling between breaths. She was his best friend. She was right there, sleeping peacefully…beautifully. His eyes wandered her every curve, her every movement.

He didn't want to ruin the moment or any part of their friendship. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to lean in and touch her soft pink lips. She'll never know.

He loved her with all his heart. He needed her to soothe his soul. She was the other part of him, his equal. His partner for his whole life. The **one** for him.

She was there, her eyes soon fluttering open as the early sunlight peeked through the blinds of the windows in his room. Her eyes moving around, before resting on him.

She smiled softly, "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey," He smiled, his heart fluttering - the beats becoming faster and faster. Their eyes never moved, staying put - gazing into each others soul.

"You know the eyes are the doors to a person's soul," She said, still whispering. Troy nodded- his eyes moving away from her for a second, becoming a slight frightened - he hoped she couldn't hear how fast and loud his heart was beating.

"Troy?" His eyes once again moved towards her, but soon they closed as his lips touched hers. In a soft sweet blissful moment. She pulled away and hugged him close.

"Don't leave, Troy."

(TroyxSharpay)

**03. Listen by Beyonce Knowles **

Ryan stormed out of the home, Sharpay trailing behind him - screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Ryan! Get back here!" She pulled him from the shoulders - turning him around. "Come back here! You good for nothing worthless brother!"

"Sharpay! Let go! I'm leaving!" He removed his shoulders from her grasp and continued on to his car. He dropped the bags - he brought - into his car.

"Why are you leaving?" She said, calming down.

"Because of you. You never listen to me once Troy Botlon got into your life, you started making me your poodle again. I know you made me but I'm done." Sharpay looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "I don't want to be that Broadway performer you made me, I told you I wanted to be a baseball player…but no. You ignored that and made me practice and rehearse with you."

"Ryan--" She choked out.

"No, it's my turn now. I'm starting over and without you." He closed his trunk and walked over to the driver's seat. He got in and started the engine.

(SharpayxRyan: Brother&Sister - Semi TroyxSharpay)

**04. Pusong Lito by Kim Chiu (This Heart by Kim Chiu)**

Her eyes watched as he danced with her. The eyes that were glistening with tears. He had asked her to this dance but ditched her for another. He had ditched her for Gabriella Montez. Ryan Wesley ditched her for the most freakiest, weirdest genius girl in the school.

She groaned as she turned away from the dance floor and sat down at one of the unoccupied tables. Her light blue dress swayed at her knees as she sat down, her eyes down casting - letting the tears she held in drop.

Her lips quivered, soft whimpers leaving her mouth. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder .

"You okay?" She turned, her blonde hair accidentally hitting the person in the face. He chuckled before speaking, "I guess you are."

"Troy, what are you doing here? You should be over there." She motioned to the dance floor.

He shook his head, blushing slightly. "nah. I'd rather be here with you," He motioned to the area they were in. "Then over there," He motioned to the dance floor. "Where everyone would be grinding into me."

Sharpay giggled, "Well, thanks."

"For what?"

"My heart, this heart had been broken tonight and right now it had just been fixed."

(TroyxSharpay)

**05. ****This Is Real, This Is Me by Demi Lovato **

Sharpay made her way to the conference table. She had to talk. She had to speak the truth.

She slid right into the center of the table, the bulbs of the cameras flashing before her eyes and chatter of each and every person in the room talking simultaneously.

Soon everything became quiet and one reporter spoke up. Sharpay's eyes directed at the person.

"Sharpay! Is it true that you were the one that posted those racy pictures of yourself on your website?"

Sharpay cleared her throat before nodding, "Yes. It was I."

"So why did you do it?"

"I thought that my fans should see that I'm not perfect. I made a mistake with alcohol and trusting others." Her eyes roamed to a little man who had his head down. "But that was me, that was real life. Not some fake publicity stunt. I made mistakes, everyone does. Not even celebrities are perfect."

"Ms. Evans? Are you saying that you are a bad role model for your fans?" A man asked.

Sharpay shook her head, chuckling at the thought. "No! No - that was not what I was referring to. I was just saying that, we make mistakes and we should face them."

Sharpay sighed before smiling, "This is real, this is me. And I am facing my fears."

**06. Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood**

Troy watched as the pink casket was lowered into the ground. Arms encircled his torso, tightly. The person cried into his suit, devastated.

"I was too late." He said.

"No, Troy. It wasn't your fault. It was that man's fault. He did it. You were at no fault here." She said, crying her arms tightening more.

"No. I let her die. I wasn't fast enough!" He dropped to the ground, his head in his hands. The woman by his side dropping too.

"Troy.." She whimpered, her blonde curls dropping from her bun. "it's okay. She's in a better place now."

**R.I.P.**

**Kathleen Evans Bolton**

**January 16,2010-May 28,2015 **

**May she be in the hands of God.**

(TroyxSharpay)

**07. Sabihin Mo Na by Yeng Constantino (Just Tell Me by Yeng Constantino)**

Troy caressed Sharpay's cheek, smiling as he did so. "Sharpay, what's wrong?"

"Why can't you tell me? Why can't you forgive me?" Sharpay smiled. "You're smiling, this is good right?"

Sharpay squealed, "Of course it is, Troy!" She jumped onto him before kissing him. She puleld away and whispered in his ear.

"You're pregnant!!" He yelled, happily.

**08. Wait For You by Elliot Yamin**

Troy traced his fingers around the picture he was holding. Her blonde locks gleamed from the flash the bulb made. Her smile dazzled like white pearls. He put the picture down and set his hands on the bed next to him. He stared at the person on it.

It was her. Sharpay Evans. She was in a coma from a car crash that a trunk had done. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were in a straight thin line. Her locks were golden, but dehydrated. It was as if she was sleeping.

It hurt his heart to see her like this. She was so still. Her face had lost it's color, pale like snow. If only he could kiss her and everything would be better - she would open her eyes and smile. But that was damn fairytales. This was reality where things happen and miracles could happen.

Troy held onto her cold, frail hand. "I'm here, Sharpay. I'm not leaving. I'm here waiting for you. I love you."

(TroyxSharpay)

**09. So Close by Jon McLaughlin**

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Her warm golden tresses moved as they danced. Her smile was accommodating and cute. Her salmon pink colored mask covered her face, partially. Her dress sashayed against his ankles. The dress that fit her curves, her heels clicking as they turned and dipped.

He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with delight. The clock chimed for midnight and her smile froze. She bowed, dropping his hand and running away to the entrance of the ballroom.

She turned, her smile directing towards him before running out. He chased after her, wanting to talk more. He stopped at the place she disappeared at, a pink slipper lay there…forgotten.

He picked it up, his eyes looking towards the darkness of the night. He had been so close.

(TroyxSharpay)

**10. Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias **

Troy watched as she walked through the line that was parted for her, she was the Ice Queen. Always will be.

She scowled as a random freshman tripped and landed in front of her. She stepped over him, rolling her eyes at the poor boy who crossed her.

She walked passed him, her eyes matching his for a second before looking away. He smiled boyishly before shutting his locker and leaning against it.

Someone was going to melt her heart. And that somebody was him.

"With pleasure," He murmured to no one but himself as he set after her.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, well let's just get this out. This was my first time doing a any challenges like this. But it was fun but if I - let's just say I messed up completely then tell me. I love reviews even if they're mean. Sure - I'll get sad but I'll get over it…later. I was lucky to get 'Somebody's Me' from the shuffle songs that I got. I was so happy. I wasted half the song jumping up and down (no joke).

Here's the rules of the game:

Grab your iPod (if you don't already have it) or Mp3 or any other device that holds music. Put it on shuffle, then just come up with a drabble for the song that comes up. Easy as pie right? Nope. You have to write the drabble in time until the song finishes. Not so easy at all. Do **ten** songs, and **ten** drabbles. And then…pick **five **people (more like playing tag, well that's the game actually) - tag **five **people.

Try it, it's kinda fun…no it's really fun! But you may get kind of stuck on some parts. (I sure did.) ;D

Okay, I was tagged by **zashleysilver**. (I'm grateful. Thanks!) and so, here are my taggees ;D :

**01. ready anf**

**02. ZacEfronFiction**

**03. xzashleyxashleyx**

**04. BehindMyCharades**

**&**

**05. Evane21**

Good Luck and have fun because it really is.

Oh yeah, and another thing…sorry to my readers, I will not be updating this week and my cause for that is because I have coem down with the stomach flu and this would be my only time to qrite. My first task - when i get better- would be (drum roll….) **This Is What We Are**. I know a lot of people are reading it. And I thank you guys for that. Watch out for the next chapter! ;)

& L O V E; Ellie


End file.
